Chat bleu
by Love-culture
Summary: Des larmes coulaient sur les joues mâtes du jeune hommes, il était si triste de ne plus voir son amour, en plus il ne lui avait pas dit son amour pour lui.


Regarde moi je suis là près de toi pour toujours.

_Il se promenait dans la rue sous la lune qui brillait de mille feux, quand un miaulement le fit s'arrêter, il remarqua un chat d'un bleu élèctrique avec des yeux de la même couleur, qui avait des difficultés à marcher. Le roux s'approcha doucement de l'animal, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras mais celui-ci lui mordit la main qu'il tendait vers lui. Il grimaça sous la douleur,_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux seulement te soigner._

_Le petit bébé chat compris puis lui lâcha la main, il laissa le roux le prendre dans ses bras. L'homme emmena le chat chez lui, il alluma la maison dans l'obscurité puis pose le chat bleu sur le canapé,_

_-Je reviens mon minou_

_Le roux revient avec une valise de secours, puis il commença à soigner doucement les pattes blesser du chaton._

_-Je m'appelle Ichigo, ça te dérange pas que je t'appelle Panthera ?_

_Le petit ne répondit pas puisqu'il était un chat, Ichigo lui sourie doucement puis le pris dans css bras pour le déposer sur la table avec un bol de lait sous le museaux. Le chat buvait avec appétit, ce qui fit rire son sauveur, pendant que lui buvait une tasse de café. Après que le chat est fini de boire, il se dirigea difficilement vers son nouveau propriétaire qui le pris dans ces bras en le caressant, celui-ci ronronna sous les caresses d'ichigo._

_-Tu sais, tu me fais penser à Grimmjow, l'homme que j'aime et que j'ai tuer,car je suis un shinigamis et lui un arrancar donc mon ennemi, j'ai été obligé de le tuer pendant notre combat. Maintenan, je suis triste, il me manque. _

_Des larmes coulaient sur les joues mâtes du jeune hommes, il était si triste de ne plus voir son amour, en plus il ne lui avait pas dit son amour pour lui. Alors qu'il voyait Grimmjow s'écraser parterre, il s'était effondré à côté de lui, il avait pris son corps inerte dans ses bras puis avait laissé ses larmes couler sur son beau visage. Il ne verrait ni ces beaux yeux bleu, ni son sourire carnassier_

_Un miaulement le fit sortir de sa revasserie._

_-Oui, tu as raison, je ne devrai pas être triste, mon coeur ne bat que pour lui et lui seul. Personne d'autre n'a su voler mon coeur, je n'aime que lui._

_Le roux essuya ses larmes, puis sourie a Panthera d'un sourire triste._

_-Allez au dodo, il est tard maintenant._

_Il prit le petit bébé chat dans ses bras, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se mit en boxer puis se coucha avec le petit à côté de lui, le sommeil l'importa dans une nuit sans rêve. Il ne remarqua pas le petit chat changé de forme pour se changer en un humain aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux bleu...Grimmjow. Grimmjow caressa doucement, les cheveux d'Ichigo qui dormait profondément._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime, je ne peux pas rester longtemps sous ma forme humaine, continue de prendre soin de moi. Je reviendrai te chercher._

_Grimmjow se baissa puis posa ses lèvres sur celle close d'Ichigo, puis il se retira pour entendre le roux prononcer son nom, il sourit tristement. Le roux ouvrit doucement les yeux, mais sa vu était flou, il vut une silhouette qu'il reconnaissait._

_-Grimmjow ? chuchota le roux._

_Le dit Grommjow sourie puis se retransforma en chat alors que le roux se frotta les yeux pour mieux voir. Il s'assit sur le lit, il regarda partout puis souffla._

_-C'était qu'un rêve, tu me manques Grimmjow. chuchota une dernière fois Ichigo avant de repartir dans les bras de Morphée._

_Le lendemain, Ichigo se réveilla pour voir Panthera prélassé contre lui en ronronnant endormi. L'amoureux sourie de tendresse, puis se leva pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de Panthera et lui._

_Quand on sonna à la porte, le roux fronça les sourcils qui pouvait le déranger à une heure pareille. Il ouvrit la porte, pour découvrir Renji._

_-Renji il est 8 h 00, tu viens me déranger à cette heure-ci_

_Ichigo s'effaça pour laisser rentrer son ami._

_-C'est pourquoi ? commença Ichigo de mauvaise humeur._

_-Rukia et moi, on a remarqué que tu était triste. Commença Renji_

_-Non, je suis juste fatigué à cause de la guerre._

_Il ne vit pas Renji, s'approcher de lui et le coller au mur._

_-Renji... ?_

_Il ne put terminer sa phrase car celui-ci venait de l'embrasser, sous l'étonnement la roux ne fit rien, Puis renji, se retira en trébuchant, un petit chat bleu, lui mordait le mollet. Ichigo sourit puis pris Panthera dans ses bras._

_-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit de m'embrasser ? _

_-Je t'aime Ichigo_

_Ichigo resta de marbre, puis souffla de desolation_

_-Je ne peux pas repondre à tes sentiments, j'aime déjà quelqun. Rougit le roux._

_Renji resta sur le cul, puis en voyant le chat, il fronça les sourcils._

_-Il fait quoi ici ce chat ? Demande renji avec du mépris._

_Panthera miaula au ton de la voix de Renji, Ichigo le caressa pour le calmer._

_-Panthera, mon chat, répondit tout simplement ichigo en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

_Il posa le bleu sur la table et plaça un bol de lait sous le museau de celui-ci._

_-Tu l'aime toujours pas vrai? alors qu'il est mort...moi je t'aime alors que lui, il n'est plus..._

_Ichigo fronça les sourcils et serra le poing_

_-Et alors, ça te pose un problème ?sort de chez moi ! _

_-mais..._

_-Maintenan !_

_La voix d'ichigo résonna dans la pièce, renji acquiesça puis se dirigea vers l'entrée, il sortit puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Ichigo s'effondra sur une chaise, il pris sa tête entre ses mains puis les larmes coulaient sur ses joue. Une douce odeur remplie la pièce, Ichigo reconnut le parfum, c'était celui de son amour. Il retira doucement sa tête de ses mains,_

_-Grimmjow..._

_Puis Ichigo s'endormit sous l'odeur du parfum, qui se diffusait dans la pièce._

_Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo se réveilla, il prit une douche, s'habilla, il revient dans la cuisine où il ne vit pas Panthera, il le chercha des yeux._

_-Panthera ?_

_Il entendit un miaulement, il descendit la tête pour voir le chaton se frotter contre sa jambe, Ichigo le pris dans ses mains puis éleva le chat pour qu'ils soient les yeux dans les yeux._

_-Tu m'as fait peur, , je vais faire les courses, je reviens reste tranquille d'accord ?_

_Ichigo lui l'embrassa le front, puis le déposa parterre, il mit son manteau puis ses chaussures avant de sortir. _

_Panthera se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ichigo, se mit devant le miroir puis se transforma en Grimmjow. Il se regarda dans le miroir._

_-Tss...j'ai maigris. Se plaignit le bleutée en se regarda alors qu'il était à poil devant son reflet._

_Il souffla_

_-J'ai hâte de n'être plus un chat, il faut que je reprenne des forces. Se dit-il_

_Puis, il se retransforma en chat, il monta sur le lit d'Ichigo puis s'endormit sous les draps bien chauds, qui contenaient le parfum du roux. _

_Quelques heures plus tard,_

_Ichigo rentra en pleure dans l'appartement, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour retrouver Panthera en train de dormir sous les draps. Ichigo rigola malgré, que les larmes continuaient a coulé sur son beau visage. Les oreilles du chaton bougèrent, il leva la tête pour voir Ichigo en pleure, il se précipita vers lui pour le réconforter._

_-J'ai vu Renji tout à l'heure, il m'a agressé mais j'ai pu partir. Je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé que je le repousse. Il a failli me violé, j'ai peur maintenant Panthera, j'ai peur qu'il vienne pour me faire du mal._

_Panthera frotta sa tête contre celle d'Ichigo._

_-Je ne suis plus un Shinigami, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, alors que lui, il pourra me faire du mal._

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, je te protège dit une voix dans la tête d'Ichigo._

_Ichigo releva la tête et chercha Grimmjow des yeux._

_ Je resterai, près de toi pour toujours, Ichigo..._

_Puis la voix s'éteignit, Ichigo ne savait pas que cette voix venait de son petit chaton. Les yeux du roux brillèrent, il était content d'entendre sa voix, la voix de son amour perdu, il était près de lui._

_Ichigo s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, son Grimmjow était avec lui, près de lui. _

_Le lendemain matin, on frappa à sa porte, il était 10h. Ichigo qui était réveillé depuis longtemps fronça les sourcils, il ouvrit la porte pour ensuite se faire plaquer contre le mur par une main sur sa gorge. Il vit les yeux furieux de Renji, puis sa vue devient flou, quand le rouge se fit projeter au mur d'enfance d'Ichigo, celui-ci se prit la gorge entre ses mains pour reprendre de l'air. Puis, il crut voir Grimmjow avant de s'évanouir._

_Quelque heure plus tard._

_Il se réveilla dans son lit, il se massa la tête puis tout le revient en mémoire. L'amoureux se dirigea vers le salon, lorsqu'il le vit, debout, qui lui tournait le dos. Grimmjow se retourna pour ouvrir ses bras, le roux se précipita dans ses bras. Les bras du bleuté se referma sur le cou d'Ichigo alors, que celui-ci enserra sa taille._

_-Je ne rêve pas hein ? Tu es bien vivant avec moi ?_

_-Oui,_

_Puis Ichigo pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Grimmjow. Grimmjow se permit de léché les lèvres de son amour, celui-ci comprit il ouvrit la bouche puis la langue du bleuté se précipita à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Ichigo, lâchait des gémissements sous le baiser enflamné de son amour. Le manque d'air se fit resentir, ils se séparérent, mais laissèrent les lèvres proches l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec amour, tendresse._

_Puis Ichigo, se souvient de Panthera, il se sépara de Grimmjow, puis appela Panthera._

_-Ichi, ça ne sert a rien, Panthera c'était moi. Comme je n'avais plus de reatsu je me suis transformé en chat et c'est toi qui m'a trouvé et soigner._

_Les yeux d'Ichigo se remplirent d'étonnement._

_-Alors, tu était avec moi depuis le début ?_

_-Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Je t'aime Ichi._

_Les yeux d'Ichi se remplirent de larmes de joie._

_-Enfaîte, il est passé où Renji ?_

_-C'est maintenant que tu me le demande ? Il est passé par la fênetre._

_Ichigo, le regarda avec des yeux rond, puis explosa de rire. Grimmjow était émerveillé d'entendre son rire, puis il le coupa en l'embrassant. Ichigo agrippa le cou du bleuté puis le bleuté le porta pour l'emmener dans la chambre, il le déposa sur le lit. Il se retrouva au-dessus de lui, ses lèvres migrèrent jusqu'à son cou._

_-Grimm...jow. Gemi le roux_

_Les mains, de Grimmjow passèrent en dessous du tee-shirt du roux, il caressa son torse puis pinça ses tétons. Des sons merveilleux sortaient de la bouche d'Ichigo, il remonta le tee-shirt du roux, puis suçota ses boutons de chair rose. Un filet de bave coulait le long de la joue d'Ichigo alors que celui-ci avait la bouche grande ouvert d'où sortait des gémissements. Grimmjow traça une ligne de feu sur le torse du roux, il lui enleva le pantalon qu'il balança quelque part dans la pièce, il suçota la colonne de chair à travers le boxer du Shinigamis remplaçant._

_-Grimm...Grimmjow...ne...me fait pas attendre_

_Le dénommé Grimmjow sourit puis enleva le bout de tissu, il suçota la chair à côté de la hampe puis s'en prévenir la prit en bouche, le dos d'Ichigo décolla du matelas pour s'y reposer lourdement. Les mains d'Ichigo étaient perdues dans la chevelure bleue de son amant, alors que celui-ci fit des va-et-vient endiablé. Ichigo gémissait son plaisir, puis Grimmjow enfonça un doigt dans l'entre chaud de son amour. Il fit bouger son doigt doucement, sous le trop de plaisir, Ichigo éjacula dans la bouche du bleuté qui était fier de lui. Il remonta puis embrassa tendrement son amour, Ichigo caressait le torse, le dos de son amour de ses mains._

_-Ichi, je peux aller plus loin ?_

_Ichigo le regarda de ses yeux remplit de désir_

_-Oui._

_Grimmjiw retira le doigt qui était dans l'entre chaud, puisqu'il était déjà nu, Grimmjow s'enfonça doucement en Ichigo. Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir, le bleuté suçota le cou tendre de son amour. Il était entièrement en lui, il donna un premier coup de rein suivi d'autres coup de rein, le roux s'agrippa aux épaules de Grimmjow, il cria son plaisir, il prononçait le nom de son amour. Le bleuté toucha la prostate d'Ichigo, celui-ci vit plein d'étoiles, Grimmjow accéléra le mouvement en ce sentant venir, il massa le hampe d'Ichigo à la même vitesse de ses coups de rein. Ichigo vient dans la main de Grimmjow et celui-ci en lui. Ils se couchèrent collé l'un à l'autre._

_-Je t'aime Ichi._

_-Moi aussi Grimm_

_Puis ils s'endormirent, contents de s'être retrouvé..._

_FIN_


End file.
